Won't Go Home Without You
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Wesley thinks back to all his moments he had with Fred in the short time that they were together.


I wrote this a while ago, like when I was watching the re-run episodes over and over again of Angel. I criedlike the third time I saw A Hole in the World, something I didn't quite understand... but anyway, I heard Won't Go Home Without You and this just popped up, I guess. Like I said, it was a while ago. So for my birthday I decided to do myself a favor and stop looking at this story in a folder and think 'Oh crap, I never posted that!' It's a songfic and I'm going to assume that my research and stuff is correct cause at the time I wrote this I recorded Smile Time and A Hole in the World. Here you go!

* * *

Wesley sat in his chair staring into space. She was gone. He told her he wouldn't let her die, but she did.

_I asked her to stay_

_But she wouldn't listen_

He knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't help it. He was mad at her. She left him alone and she hated him for it.

_She left before I had the chance to say_

Things had only just begun between them, and they ended even quicker.

_The words that would mend_

_The things that were broken_

"Would you have loved me?"

"I've loved you since I've known you. I think maybe even before."

_But now it's far too late she's gone away_

He could've done something. He could've saved her. He could've been there for her the one time she really needed him to be. She'd always been there for him.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking why does this happen to me_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?_

"I am not the damsel in distress. I am not some case. I have to work this. I've lived in a cave for five years in a world where they killed my kind like cattle. I am not going to be cut down by some monster flu. I am better than that. I am better than that. What a wonder… how very scared I am."

_Hard to believe that_

"This is a house of death."

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

He could still hear her voice sometimes. Feel her kisses all the time.

_The taste of her breath_

_I'll never get over_

God, he missed her.

_The noises that she made kept me awake_

Fred…

_The weight of things_

_That remained unspoken_

"It didn't occur to you that something might have changed. That I'm looking at you.. In a different- oh screw it…"

_Built up so much it crushed us every day_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking why does this happen to me_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard_

Fred knew that she was fading, but he wouldn't allow himself to think that. But cavemen win. Of course cavemen win.

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

Just memories now.

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

Bookman…

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

So many memories. It felt like more now than ever.

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

But the only ones that would replay were the most recent ones… Why?

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

"He's with me!"

_Of all the things I've felt but never really shown_

"That was a signal. Ok? Is that clear enough?"

"Not even close."

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_

_I should not ever let you go…_

"Don't leave me now. We've become so close."

"I would never leave you."

"You won't leave me."

"I won't."

"My boys… I walk with heroes. Think about that."

"You are one."

"A superhero, and this is my power. To not let them take me. Not me."

"That's right."

"That's right."

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

"I need you to talk to my parents. They have to know I wasn't scared. That it was quick. Th-that I wasn't scared. Oh, God."

"You have to fight. You don't have to talk, just concentrate on fighting. Just hold on."

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you_

"_**I'm not scared."**_

_I won't go home without you_

"_**I'm not scared."**_

_I won't go home without you_

"_**I'm not scared."**_

_I won't go home without you_

"_**Please… Wesley… why can't I stay?"**_

When I re-read this, I felt so bad at the end. In the show I was sad for Wes and Fred to, but I have to admit, I did like Ilyria, she was pretty cool...


End file.
